Invasion of Iceland
The Invasion of Iceland was a Chimeran attack on SRPA Station Igloo, with the primary goal of liberating Daedalus. History In December 1949, the Chimera broke through the Red Curtain and invaded Europe. After that, SRPA transferred Pvt. Jordan Shepard to the SRPA military base, in Iceland, for Project Daedalus. Executive Director Lyle K. Parsons of SRPA Station Igloo reported that Sergeant Nathan Hale was still alive in England and send Major Richard Blake and his Victor Company to retrieve Nathan Hale. Battle Since the tower fell in London and all the Chimeran forces died all over Britain along with the Angels, Daedelus became the new leader of the Chimera and began to communicate with the surviving Chimeran forces as they attempted to invade Iceland and attack SRPA Station Igloo. After Maj. Richard Blake and his Victor Company extracted Sgt. Nathan Hale from an outskirt of London, England. They arrive at SRPA Station Igloo, in Iceland, just as the Chimera invaded. One of the Goliaths attacks and shoots down the India Eight-Two's VTOL, leaving Hale and Blake as the only survivors. Blake gives the HE .44 Magnum to Hale before they enter the barracks. As they enter, the propane tank blocked their path and Blake order Hale to use the Magnum to clear a path for them. Three Hybrids open fire on them, Hale and Blake quickly return fire and took out three hybrids before Blake order Hale to grab the L210 LAARK and fire the rocket at the Goliath, destroying one of the rear exhaust port. Major Blake report to command that the Goliath is damaged and tell him to send the Kappa Team to destroy the Goliath with their demo kits, but the giant machine turns attention and fire at both Hale and Blake. Luckily, Hale and Blake barely dodges it while Blake tell Hale to grab the Bullseye from the dead Hybrid and take out few small groups of Hybrids. While they approaching the Detention Wing where Daedelus held, SRPA report to Major Blake that they lost Lima Team while the Chimera breaches into the East Wing of the facility. Hale manages to take out few dozen of drones and several more hybrids while Blake order Malikov to activate the kill code. Unable to kill the Angel-like Chimera being, Daedelus broke free and pushing the Sentinel leader aside and grabbing Hale with one of it's tentacles and bringing him closer to his face and tell Hale that he says "They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful." before Daedelus releasing Hale and escape to freedom. Major Blake order his air hawks to divert all ground units to seal the South Wing exit to prevent Daedelus from escaping. Hale follow Blake to the evacuation zone while Hale grab the Carbine and clear out more hybrids and Blake report to command that the very same damaged Goliath is still operational and tell him to contact with Kappa team, but the Sentinel team were either out of range or KIA. Blake order Hale to grab more rocket and reload the LAARK and wait for the Goliath turn away from team. Squadron of F-86 Sabres fly past over them and drop their payloads of rockets and bombs at the Goliath, distracting the colossal machine, allowing Hale to fire another rocket and destroys the second rear exhaust port, damaging the Goliath further. Again, the damaged Goliath turns attention and fire on them. But Major Blake and Sergeant Hale sprint for cover and head underneath the destroyed bridge. Unfortunately, most of the M-12 Sabertooth tanks and M35 transport trucks were completely overwhelmed and destroyed by the Goliath as Hale and Blake dodges it. When they crossing the destroyed bridge, Malikov reports to Blake that all soldiers were killed in the South Wing while Daedelus escaped. Upon reaching for the airfield, Hale and Blake quickly kill more hybrids before Hale reload his LAARK. Blake order Hale to finish the job. Hale fire the last rocket and destroys the third rear exhaust ports, and caused the chain reaction that creating the few dozens of internal explosions that cripples the monstrous machine. Several seconds later, the crippled Goliath collapsing onto the nearby air base. After they destroyed the Goliath. Blake, Hale and Malikov and all the remaining personnel evacuated the base and enter the cargo bay of C-130 Hercules and fly out of the island, abandoned the SRPA Station Igloo. Aftermath After the invasion, the Chimera had completely taken over Iceland and excavated the Hub Tower in the outskirts of Holar and became known as "The Holar Tower". Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance 2